Mecha Knight
|ability = Bomb (from missiles) |category = Boss }} Mecha Knight is a recurring boss in Kirby: Planet Robobot. As the name suggests, he is none other than a mechanized version of Meta Knight, acting as Susie's personal security guard in her conflicts with Kirby. Physical Appearance Mecha Knight appears as an exaggerated, high-tech version of Meta Knight. His mask has a similar shape to his normal self's mask, but with added blue markings and a round pink lens at the center of the visor. The lens seems to move around the visor during certain animations. A blocky pink and gray antenna protrudes from the left side of the mask, which presumably aids the Haltmann Works Company in controlling Mecha Knight - the moment the mask is destroyed, Meta Knight breaks free of their control. Mecha Knight's pauldrons are far larger than his normal self's in order to accommodate a pair of large missile launchers on each shoulder. His sabatons, oddly enough, do not fully cover his feet, as can be more clearly seen on Mecha Knight+. His wings appear as mechanical versions of Meta Knight's, with the addition of thrusters to increase his mobility. He holds a golden device that can project a fiery pink energy blade shaped like that of Galaxia. Between his wings, a ring-like structure sits on Mecha Knight's back, with five red-and-black plates attached to it. In the second battle with the knight, a multi-jointed mechanical arm emerges from the structure, with the plates acting as clawed fingers for grappling and punching attacks. Alternate forms As Mecha Knight+, the blue parts of the cyborg knight's armor were repainted red and pink to match his newly-accessible third arm. Stock Mecha Knight's entire body is various shades of black and gray, save for his lens and antenna tip, which both remain pink. His energy sword also has a blue blade instead of a pink one. Games ''Kirby: Planet Robobot Story When the Haltmann Works Company first descended on Dream Land, Meta Knight attempted to fight them off from the helm of the Halberd. Unfortunately, the invaders' technology proved far superior, and the battleship was downed after a single blast from the Access Ark. Following his defeat, Meta Knight was captured and mechanized by the Haltmann Works Company to serve as a powerful enforcer. The newly-minted Mecha Knight first appeared as the boss of Gigabyte Grounds, summoned by Susie to defeat Kirby before he could cause any more damage to the Haltmann Works Company's plans. Despite an impressive showing, Mecha Knight was unable to defeat the pink warrior, falling from the platform to his apparent explosive doom. In truth, however, the mechanized menace survived the fall with his brainwashing intact, allowing Susie to retrieve him for repairs and upgrades. Mecha Knight returned in the center of the Access Ark with a red paint job and the designation of Mecha Knight+. Susie deployed him against Kirby when the latter reached the office of the Haltmann Works Company's president. Despite his new upgrades - including a massive third arm on his back - he was defeated by Kirby once again. This time, his cybernetic mask was destroyed, returning Meta Knight to his senses. He promptly flew away and somehow found a way to remove the rest of the company's modifications from himself - by the time he reappeared at the helm of the Halberd, he had returned to his normal appearance. Despite the failures of Mecha Knight, his design proved to be popular with the HWC. By the time of Meta Knightmare Returns, the company had developed a mass-produced version called Stock Mecha Knight, which incorporated elements from both forms of the original model. One unit was deployed against Meta Knight, but the original masked warrior was able to destroy it. Battle Mecha Knight Mecha Knight opens his first battle by leaping into the air and thrusting his sword downward. Mecha Knight then guards. Mecha Knight spins his sword in a fan-like motion, and finishes off by firing a beam from it. After that, Mecha Knight re-positions by gliding across the stage before leaping into the air and firing two missiles from his shoulders. When Mecha Knight reaches half health, he intensifies his attacks, using new weapons and techniques. He starts by flying into the background, and charges a large electric field around himself, which will hurt Kirby if he gets too close. After re-positioning himself on the field and guarding for a moment, Mecha Knight leaps into the air, then fires four missiles from his launchers. Then, landing in the center of the stage, Mecha Knight charges up and fires several large lasers from his eyepiece. Mecha Knight then flies off the stage, and causes debris to fall on Kirby in waves. KPR Gigabyte Grounds 6.jpg|Mecha Knight fires missiles. Mecha Knight energy column.jpg|Mecha Knight generates an energy column. Mecha Knight mach tornado.jpg|Mecha Knight spins around as an electrical Mach Tornado. Mecha Knight+ |ability = Bomb (from missiles) |category = Boss }} Mecha Knight+ behaves similarly to Mecha Knight, with a few added attacks. To begin the battle, he charges and increases the size of his sword, then swipes three times at Kirby. He then does the same downward attack, followed by a spin slash which releases all the charge in the sword, returning it to its normal form. When Mecha Knight+ reaches half health, he flies into the background. The apparatus on his back extends into a giant clawed tail and he resumes fighting. Mecha Knight+ charges and smashes his claw tail into the ground. Mecha Knight+'s claw tail then delivers a rapid series of punches, finishing with a punch into the wall. Mecha Knight+ then grounds his claw, before lifting himself into the air. From there he starts firing beams from his sword at Kirby. While in this form Mecha Knight+ hops into the air and lands somewhere else. After a few rounds of this he retracts his tail, leaps to the middle of the stage, and uses his laser attack from before. KPR Mecha Knight+.jpg|Mecha Knight+ swings his giant sword. KPR Mecha Knight+ 2.jpg|Mecha Knight+ uses an electrical Spin Slash. KPR Mecha Knight+ 3.jpg|Mecha Knight+ slams his fist down. Stock Mecha Knight |ability = Bomb (from missiles) |category = Boss }} Stock Mecha Knight fights similarly to Mecha Knight+, possessing the same attacks. However, the most prominent change is that it will clamp its claw tail to an off-screen ceiling rather than the floor, making it generally more difficult to damage it as it fires sword beams at Kirby. KPR Stock Mecha Knight.jpg|Kirby challenges Stock Mecha Knight. KPR Stock Mecha Knight 2.jpg|Stock Mecha Knight shoots lasers. KPR Stock Mecha Knight 3.jpg|Stock Mecha Knight reveals its arm. Related Quotes Trivia * Due to the sheer size of his shoulder armor, Mecha Knight's wings clip through his shoulders in some of his animations. * The music that plays during the battle against Mecha Knight+ is a remix of Meta Knight's boss theme. It is called "Inner Struggle."Kirby: Planet Robobot Original Soundtrack * Mecha Knight has a different defeat animation for every version fought: ** His original form simply stumbles off the platform he fought Kirby on and explodes offscreen. ** Mecha Knight+ has his tail explode, blowing him into the air and shattering his mask when he lands. He immediately turns away and rockets offscreen. If Mecha Knight+ was defeated while his tail was retracted, his defeat animation has an added sequence where he summons the appendage and makes a final attempt to attack Kirby, before it freezes mid-move and explodes as normal. ** Stock Mecha Knight has similar defeat animations to Mecha Knight+ but his entire body explodes shortly after his tail is destroyed. * Mecha Knight's sword, while looking like Galaxia, also acts very similar to the one used in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, starting as only a hilt and then causing the sword part to burst out of it. *In Kirby Battle Royale, one of Meta Knight's alternative headgear dons him the mask and sword of Mecha Knight. Gallery Mecha_Knight_debris.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Mecha_Knight_rotation_beam.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Mecha_Knight_laser.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Mecha_Knight_energy_field.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Mecha_Knight_energy_field_summon.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Mecha_Knight_fan.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Mecha_Knight_energy_charge.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Mecha_Knight_sword_beam.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Mecha_Knight_Last_Resort.jpg|Mecha Knight attempts to attack Kirby before he backs off the platform into a pit. KPR_Mecha_Knight_Unmasked.jpg|Mecha Knight+'s mask breaks off. Mecha Knight Mask Headgear.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Headgear) Models Mecha knight DAKWqA UMAAynpz.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Stock mecha knight DAOS7AIUQAA4FcV.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Stock) References Category:Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Haltmann Works Company Category:Bosses Category:Knights Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Knight Bosses Category:Novel Characters